1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pivot pin assembly to be molded within a part and, more particularly, to a coated pivot pin/detent assembly molded within a visor for use with a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, motor vehicles utilize visors to block or shield an occupant such as a vehicle operator from the sun during operation of the vehicle. The visor is secured to an interior of the vehicle through a pivotal connection enabling the visor to be positioned in any of several positions.
During manufacture of the visor, the pivotal connection, typically a pivot pin/detent assembly, is placed within a visor body. In many cases, the pivot pin/detent assembly is molded in the visor during the formation of the visor. Further, there are a variety of other pivotal or hinged parts or vehicle accessories that are manufactured with the pivot pin/detent assembly molded or formed within the part or accessory. One disadvantage of molding the pivot pin/detent assembly into the part is that during the molding process the molding material used for forming the part invades the void space in the pivot pin/detent assembly due to molding or injection pressures. In these instances, the molding material interferes with the operation and effectiveness of the pivot pin/detent assembly. In some cases, to combat this problem, the pivot pin is removed and replaced with a cap to prevent entry or contamination of the joint by the molding material. Other means to prevent molding material from invading the pivot pin/detent assembly include placing the assembly within a casing or sleeve to prevent contamination or interference by the molding material during the molding process.
A further concern involved in molding a pivot pin/detent assembly within a part or accessory includes the necessity to lubricate the pivot pin/detent assembly. During normal operation, a lubricant, such as grease, facilitates operation of the pivot pin/detent assembly. Use of a lubricant presents a problem when molding; i.e., the lubricant may contaminate the surface of the pivot pin/detent assembly, thereby reducing the bond between the molded part and the pivot pin/detent assembly. While use of a casing or sleeve positioned over the pivot pin/detent assembly provides some protection against contamination by the lubricant, it requires an extra step and thus compounds manufacturing time and cost.